Washer systems have been implemented in many vehicles to operate a front windshield washer and/or a rear window washer. The washer system typically includes a washer switch connected to a single-direction or bidirectional washer pump by way a fuse box.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional washer system 10 that is electronically controlled. In operation, dedicated input circuitry within a washer switch 15 communicates, using wiring 17, with an electrical output to a voltage reference 22 (e.g., filters and protective elements) within an electronic module 20. The voltage reference 22 in turn communicates one or more read input signals 26 to a controller 25. The controller 25 interprets the read input signals 26 and communicates one or more relay output signals 27 to one or more transistors 29. The transistors 29 communicate with one or more washer relays 32 within a fuse box 30. For example, in systems using a bidirectional washer pump, a first transistor 29 communicates a first relay output signal 27 to a first washer relay 32 controlling a front windshield washer and a second transistor 29 communicates a second relay output signal 27 to a second washer relay 32 controlling a rear window washer. The first and second washer relays 32 ultimately transmit current (e.g., power 31) to a washer pump 40.
However, conventional washer systems have a number of drawbacks. One issue is that conventional systems duplicate components (e.g., the washer relays 32 at the fuse box 30) especially where a bidirectional pump is present. Duplicate components increases labor and material cost associated with making the washer system. Additionally, duplicate components increases the number of parts that may have to be repaired or replaced over time.
Another issue is that the fuse box 30 is electrically connected to the electronic module 20. Thus, if a component within the electronic module 20 fails, an electrical output (e.g., from the transistor 29) is not communicated to the fuse box 30 and ultimately the washer pump 40.
Additionally, conventional washer systems fail to maintain control and interlock where malfunctions are present within the switch 15. Specifically, the switch 15 directly controls the washer pump 40, which prevents the electronic module 20 from detecting and preventing damage to the pump 40.